So Not Over You
by TVDxPrincesas
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is starting her Jr. year tomorrow! When she starts to fall for the new kid, what will happen when someone else confesses there love for her?
1. Cheerleaders, Jocks and the New kid?

_**It was a warm, crisp autumn evening and Bonnie had just come back from running with Elena and Caroline. They were finally in shape for the 2011-2012 school year! Tomorrow was the first day of their junior year in high school, and they were beyond excited. Well at least two of them were.**_

_**-Bonnie's P.O.V.-**_

_**I drove up to my house in my 2009 gray Honda Accord. As I got out I decided to go check the mail. I noticed a huge moving truck parked into the drive way of the house that was for sale to the right of mine. I opened my mailbox and reached in. I pulled out some junk mail, then a letter it:**_

_**~TO: Miss Bonnie Bennett**_

_**Mystic Falls High School~**_

_**I quickly ripped open the letter and there was my schedule.**_

_**1st**__**- English 2**_

_**2**__**nd- **__**Photography**_

_**3**__**rd**__**- Volleyball**_

_**4**__**th**__**- Geometry Honors**_

_**5**__**th**__**- History**_

_**Lunch**_

_**6**__**th**__**- Modeling**_

_**7**__**th**__**- Biology**_

"_**Yay! Everything I wanted!", I shrieked loudly, then I looked up and made eye contact with what must have been my new neighbor. I smiled and he smiles back, but quickly looked away. He was wearing a tight green v -neck tee and some tan cargo's. "**__**HOT**__**!", I giggled to myself then went inside to take a nice long cool shower, and relax for the evening. This was the last day of summer and I was surprisingly happy! After my shower I curled up on my bed with my 6 week ok black poodle, Breeze.**_

"_**You're so adorable Breezii Boo!"**_

"_**Arruf!", she barked and I scratched her fluffy tummy.**_

_**I reached over and grabbed my laptop and signed onto Facebook. Of course Damon was online and within 5 seconds… "DING!"**_

_**He sent me an IM**_

_**DS: Guess who was just thinking about his favorite little witchy?**_

_**BB: Get a life Damon :P**_

_**DS: Oh, I do have one Miss Bennett… In the future, with you ;)**_

_**BB: Hahaha!…NO**_

_**DS: Aww DX Why not?**_

_**BB: Because.**_

_**DS: Bc why?**_

_**BB: Ugh -_-**_

_**DS: Ily witchy**_

_**BB: Mhmm, I thought so**_

_**DS: LMSAF**_

_**BB: What?**_

_**DS: Laugh my sexy ass off (;**_

_**BB: LOL.. Wow!**_

_**DS: I know I'm hot**_

_**BB: Have you heard from Stefan?**_

_**DS: No.**_

_**BB: Umm…**_

_**DS: What? Stefan's gone witchy**_

_**BB: So your okay with that? Your not going to even attempt to same him?**_

_**DS: I can't , he's with Klaus now. He's one of them…**_

_**BB: I can help with my powers!**_

_**DS: NO. I'm NOT letting you get hurt AGAIN.**_

_**BB: I won't!**_

_**DS: Think what you want, your to weak**_

_**BB: Whatever… I g2g ttyt at school.**_

_**DS: Later witchy.**_

_**I signed offline, stud up and walked to my closet. I slide the doors open. "I have so many clothes its not even funny!", I said to myself . I reached to the back of my closet and pulled out a peach colored short sleeve shirt, a pair of dark blue skinnies and some tan high heels. Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever and no one could change that! My phone started playing 'Party Rock Anthem'. It was a text from Elena.**_

_**E- Omg! Bonnie I miss Stefan so much. I want him back.**_

_**B- He's gone Elena ; I miss him too**_

_**E- Don't say that! How could you!**_

_**B- What?**_

_**E- You heard me**_

_**B- Wtf Elena! Are you okay?**_

_**E- No Bonnie, You know what? I'm not!**_

_**B- Obviously…**_

_**E- Gahhh!**_

_**B- You don't need to take crap out on me then! Go get a counselor!**_

_**E- I'm Not! Whatever Bonnie!**_

_**B- See!**_

_**E- Just STFU already!**_

_**B- No, make me!**_

_**_2 minutes later_**_

_**E- No problem**_

_**B- I'd like to see you try, I'm a witch remember?**_

_**E- SO! You know you WONT DO ANYTING, your just a witch bitch.**_

_**I got up and walked to the mirror in my room. I selected 1 picture of Elena and touched it. I closed my eyes and proceeded to recite a Latin spell that would sent a sharp electric shock through her body.**_

_**B- Hope you enjoy this!**_

_**E- Enjoy .ljh**_

_**B- Lmfao! That and btw, were done you whore!**_

_**E- WTH? I'm the whore? OH-KAY! You're the one!**_

_**B- Have I EVER cheated in a relationship? NO. Have I EVER almost gotten Prego? NO. **__**AND**__** Have I EVER dated more than one guy at once? NO.**_

_**E- OMG!**_

_**B- I didn't think so! Now you can shut up genius! BYE!**_

_**[Elena was in tears not believing she had just lost her best friend.]**_

_**~End of Bonnie's P.O.V~**_

_**Bonnie shook her head. She was not about to play Dr. Phil again, she was sick of hearing Stefan this Stefan that! Bonnie went into her bathroom and picked the make- up she would wear for school tomorrow. Peach and gold eye shadow, bronzer, eyeliner, and a gorgeous nude pink lip-gloss. After everything was nicely laid out B grabbed her jewelry and set it next to her make- up. She then went outside to her balcony, the sun was just setting and the sky looked beautiful. Just then she noticed the same guy that she had saw earlier. He came jogging down the street with no shirt on. His body was glistening in the last bit of sun that hadn't set yet. He was wearing black and yellow gym shorts. Bonnie was breath taken by his absolutely amazing body.**_

_**~Bonnie's P.O.V. ~**_

_**As I was watching the sunset I saw the guy from earlier jogging up the street, he was about to pass my house but he stopped and looked up at me. He smiled brightly. I smiled back.**_

"_**Hey there", he grinned.**_

"_**Hi!", I exclaimed**_

"_**I'm Tyler Lockwood", he smiled a 100 watt smile**_

"_**Wassup?, I'm Bonnie Bennett!"**_

"_**A pleasure to meet you Miss. Bennett."**_

"_**Thanks! Great to FINALLY meet you too!", I said sounding a little stalkerish**_

"_**Finally?", He questioned, raising a brow.**_

"_**Yeahh", I laughed. "I saw you earlier."**_

"_**Right, right!", he licked his lips non- saliently ,"You're the ho-, the girl I saw earlier"**_

"_**That would be me!", I winked playfully**_

_**He laughed. "You look at little different with your hair hair pulled up."**_

"_**Hahaha, thanks!.. I think"**_

"_**No problem mami", he smirked.**_

_**Slightly blushing I asked, "So, what school do you go to?"**_

"_**Mystic Falls University."**_

_**My stomach dropped and my face went blank. "Really?", I managed to get out.**_

"_**Naww!", I wish, hahaha.", he said laughing.**_

_**I breathed a sigh of relief.**_

"_**I'm going to Mystic Falls High School."**_

"_**Me too!", I said smiling like a fool.**_

"_**Great!"**_

"_**Well, I guess I'll see, you tomorrow.", I nodded slowly.**_

"_**Definitely!, see ya Bonnie.", he waved then jogged the rest of the way to his house.**_

_**~About 1 ½ hours later~**_

_**I looked at my phone, it was 9:30.**_

"_**Time to get some rest!" I patted the spot next to me and my puppy walked over and laid next to me. I reached over and clicked my light off. "Good night Breeze.", I said kissing her fluffy face before falling into a deep, much needed sleep.**_


	2. Blackout

Chapter 2-

~Big Day!~

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The sun was out and the birds were chirping. The weather was incredible. Bonnie awoke at the sound of her alarm clock and headed straight for her balcony. It was going to be one of those windy/sunny days she though to herself. Walking back in she closed the doors behind her and clicked her T.V. on. It was 70 degrees according to the weather forecast. I smiled then cut the T.V. back off. I went into my bathroom and turned the light on. I washed my face, and brushed my teeth then hopped in the shower for 5 minutes. When I got out I let my hair down. It was perfectly scrunched. I parted my hair and put a tiny bit more mousse on it and my hair was done! Now it was time to apply my make- up. It turned out so pretty when I finished. Then I got dressed. I looked in the mirror just before I left my house.

"I look good!", I said to myself smiling.

I reached down the pat Breeze on the head and tell her I'll see her later, then I left. On my way to Mystic Falls High School, I thought about Tyler and wondered would we have any classes together. I hoped we did. I arrived at school and pulled into a parking spot next to a camo green Corvette with tinted mirror windows. I put my car into park, unclipped my seat belt and go out. I walked not even 5 feet when someone called my name.

"Bonnie?"

I turned around confused.

"Well hello Miss. Bennett.", Tyler waved, that same gorgeous smirk on his face that I had seen yesterday.

"Hey there!", I grinned.

"How's it going?", He asked.

"It's going pretty awesome!", I laughed.

"Yeah, Same here, This school is 10 times better than my old school!"

"What was your old high school?", I asked.

"Flora High School.", He said in the sexiest Hispanic accent I had ever heard in my life.

"Niceee.", I replied smiling, "Are you Hispanic?"

"Yes I' am chica.", He grinned, "Why?"

I giggled softly, "I was just wondering papi."

"Hahaha, can I see your schedule?", He asked curiously.

"Sure, hold on.", I reached into the front pocket of my bag, pulled it out and handed it to them.

"Mhmm… mhmm.. Ah… mhmm …ah … AH!", he mumbled aloud.

I raised a brow at him and he looked up and laughed?

"What?", he smirked.

He handed me my schedule back.

"So do we have any classes together?", I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah!, about 3", he grinned.

"3!, That's awesome!", I giggled

"I know right!", I glanced at the piece of paper in my hand.

He then did something I would have never expected. He hugged me. At first I was shocked and taken back. No guy had _ever_ hugged me before. His strong arms felt nice wrapped around me. I never wanted him to let go, but he did.

"Are you okay?", He asked. "You look a little dazed"

A blush blazed upon my cheeks as I found myself saying, "Yeah, I'm fine."

An awkward silence followed and I wanted to disappear. I really didn't know hoe to talk to guys. That was Caroline and Elena's thing. They always knew the right things to day. Me? I was the total opposite. Every time I opened my mouth the wrong words would come out and I'd just freeze up. Like a statue, still and silent. It was embarrassing not to mention pathetic. Most of the time I wish I was someone else. I went to the library after I was done talking to Tyler/ I sat down near the farthest, quietest corner of the library. Caroline strutted in, came over and sat down right next to me.

"Hey girly!", Care practically yelled, "Hey!, wha-"

"Shhh!", Almost everybody in the library said in unison.

We both laughed. I looked up and my smile quickly fades as I saw Elena walking in.

"Hey Care!", She said smiling as she reached us.

"Hi.", Care dryly replied. She knew Elena and I were no longer friends.

"Bonnie!", Said a familiar voice. Caroline and Elena whipped their heads simultaneously and saw Tyler walking towards us. The whole time we made eye contact with me. It made me extremely nervous. I got up and took a step forward. Then I tripped over the chair leg and fell to the ground hitting my head on the way. I could hear Elena snickering in the background and I quickly grabbed my head. Everything went hazy, blurry then black…


End file.
